El Aprendiz de la Luna
by MLP Centurion
Summary: Si la princesa Celestia tiene a su fiel estudiante, entonces ¿eso significa que la princesa Luna tambien tiene a alguien bajo su proteccion?, y ¿que pasaria si ella enviara a ese pony a ponyville para continuar con sus estudios? Magia, aventuras, viajes a tierras exoticas y amistad; por que las cosas siempre son un poco diferentes cuando las vez a la luz de la luna
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos, aqui MLP Centurion trayendoles un fic de my little pony,el fic se situa justo despues del inicio de la segunda temporada, advierto de que el primer capitulo es largo, todas las criticas son apreciadas, asi que lean, comenten y si les gusta de verdad, recomiendenlo.**

* * *

><p>Ponyville una tierra en el centro de Equestria donde pegasos, unicornios y ponys terrestres podían viven juntos y en armonía, claro tenia sus altibajos como cualquier lugar, pero al final del día Ponyville era un pueblo pacifico o al menos lo era hasta hace un par de días cuando un semidiós del caos conocido como Discord había escapado de su prisión poniendo todo Equestria de cabeza y convirtiendo a Ponyville en la capital mundial del caos, afortunadamente 6 ponys lograron hacerle frente ,regresandolo a su prisión de piedra. Aunque la mayoría de su influencia desapareció al ser encerrado algunos destrozos hechos por el no desaparecieron por lo que todos se encontraban ocupados reconstruyendo su hogar. Todos parecían estar muy ocupados para notar al unicornio negro con una pequeña mochila parado cerca de la estación de trenes.<p>

Disculpe...-trata de preguntar a una unicornio de color aguamarina pero es ignorado así que se gira hacia otro pony -Hola me gustaría saber...como...llegar...-de nuevo es ignorado-Estoy buscando a lib...-una vez mas es ignorado- Ok esto se esta tornando frustrante.

Después de intentar pedir indicaciones sin resultado alguno, el unicornio decide ir a buscar la librería por su cuenta.

Debí haber comprado un mapa en la estación,-se decía a si mismo el unicornio mientras trotaba sin rumbo fijo-¿Que tan difícil es encontrar un edificio en un pueblo tan pequeño? dijiste hace una hora,-se reprocho asi mismo- y ahora estas caminando sin rumbo en un lugar que no conoces, y todos parecen muy ocupados para darme indicaciones,-dice mientras ve a un grupo de ponys corriendo- bueno no los puedo culpar, después de los últimos días aun hay cosas por poner en orden, creo que vi un campo cubierto de palomitas cuando venia en el tren-detiene su charla con sigo mismo al oír su estomago rugir el unicornio inspecciona a su alrededor tratando de buscar un lugar donde saciar su apetito, rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en una tienda con forma de casa de jengibre, seguramente ahí podría encontrar algo de comer y tal vez preguntar donde estaba la librería Golden Oaks.

Al entrar a la pastelería el dulce aroma de pan recién horneado llego a su nariz lo cual solo aumento su apetito, el unicornio se dirigió al mostrador de la tienda donde lo recibió un pony delgado de pelaje rubio.

-Bienvenido a Sugar Cup Corner,- saludo el pony de forma amable- ¿Como puedo ayudarlo?.

-Veamos...-responde mientras recorre los estantes con la mirada, había todo tipo de dulces, chocolates y demás golosinas ,pero lo que mas llamo la atención del pony fueron las delicias horneadas- quiero...uno de esos muffins de zarzamora, uno con nueces y...mmm...un cupcake de vainilla por favor-.

El propietario de la tienda rápidamente coloco su orden en una bolsa de papel marrón-Serian 4 bits-dijo colocando la bolsa sobre el mostrador y abriendo la caja registradora-.

El unicornio asiente con la cabeza y coloca el dinero sobre la mesa, para después usar su magia, elevando la bolsa con su orden.

-Nunca antes te había visto- dijo una chillona detrás del semental, este voltea encontrándose con una gran sonrisa,un par de ojos azules que lo miran fijamente y una melena rosada como algodón de azúcar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Esto causa que el pony inconscientemente de un paso hacia atrás resbalando y cayendo sobre su flanco. La pony frente a el solo ríe mientras se acerca se acerca .

-Hola soy Pinkie Pie, ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto.

-Mi...Midnight Blitz- responde el pony tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

-¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?- pregunto la pony mientras su sonrisa crecía- Debes ser nuevo, lo se porque conozco a todos los 789 ponys que viven en Ponyville, así que si nunca te había visto, quiere decir que eres nuevo, lo se porque conozco a todos los 789...-es interrumpida por el casco de unicornio sobre su boca-.

-Ok conoces a todos aquí, ya entendí el concepto, y si soy nuevo por aquí- le quita el casco de la boca y comienza a caminar hacia atrás- mira Pinkie estoy algo ocupado así que mejor ...

-Oh oh oh oh es grandioso que seas nuevo,-interrumpe la rosada-¿sabes lo que significa?-toma aire preparándose para da un gran grito-¡UNA...

-Pinkie estamos muy ocupados hoy- dice el dueño de la pastelería, deteniendo en seco el grito de la pony.

-Cierto lo olvide,tonta Pinkie- responde entre risas- supongo que te veo luego Midnight

-Eso suena...grandioso-ríe nerviosamente.

Después de esto Midnight sale de la tienda, algo perturbado por lo que paso "Acaso todas las yeguas de aquí serán así, wow yo o que creía que las yeguas de Manehattan estaban locas" pensaba mientras tomaba un cupcake de la bolsa para acto seguido comenzar a comerlo "Al menos cupcakes están deliciosos,Pinkie Pie ¿la he visto en algún lado antes?" se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su casco- ¡Olvide preguntar donde esta la librería!-

Antes de que regresara a preguntar,comienza a oír una discusión en la calle al acercarse se da cuenta que dos ponys discuten con una pegaso de color gris con unos ojos muy particulares.

-Derpy dinos que pasa no has sido tu misma los últimos días, somos tus amigos y estamos preocupados- decía la unicornio agua marina poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de la pegaso.

-Me encuentro perfectamente Lyra no quiero ni necesito la ayuda de ninguna de ustedes-responde la pegaso de manera furiosa dando un paso hacia atrás y poniéndose en una pose defensiva.

-Por favor solo queremos ayudarte- dice una pony crema con melena rosa/azul.

-Eso te gustaría verdad Bombom, que vuelva a ser la Derpy torpe , la Derpy de la que todos se burlan cuando creen que no esa mirando, el acto de caridad de todos en Ponyville-.

-Nosotros nunca nos hemos reído de ti-

Una pequeña unicornio sale de entre las piernas de la pony a la que se habían referido como Lyra.

-Por favor mamí escucha...-dijo entre sollozos

-¿Tu también Dinky? por ultima vez no necesito ayuda-

-Solo quieren ayudarte-dice la potrilla tratando de no llorar

-Se acabo todos en Ponyville me tienen harta, me voy de aquí-sale volando disparada hacia las afueras de Ponyville chocando contra algunos techos en el camino-

-¡Regresa mami!-Grita la potrilla rompiendo en llanto

-¿No vamos a ir por ella?-pregunta la potrilla dirijiendose a Lyra y Bombom

-Lo sentimos Dinky hicimos lo que pudimos- contesto la unicornio

-Parece que no quiere nuestra ayuda, seguro volverá cuando se calme un poco y entonces hablaremos con ella de nuevo, puedes quedarte con nosotras hasta entonces-dijo la pony crema tratando de calmar a Dinky-

Después de presenciar la escena Midnight comienza a caminar en la dirección contraria, no había necesidad que el se entrometiera en problemas domésticos, ademas, que podría hacer el, algunos ponys solo son cretinos, no es nada nuevo.

-Ella no quiere se mala con todos, Discord le hizo algo- explico la potrilla, al oír el nombre Discord el unicornio se detuvo en seco, volteo la mirada hacia las ponys.

-Dinky sabes bien que toda la influencia de Discord desapareció cuando fue encerrado- respondió Lyra de manera comprensiva.

-Esto es diferente, - dijo Dinky entre sollozos- no se como explicarlo, yo solo... lo se

-Lo sentimos, es solo que es difícil de creer- respondió Bombom poniendo su casco en le hombro de Dinky- Vamos a casa-.

Las ponys de van, después de esto una sonrisa se forma en la cara de Midnight para acto seguido salir corriendo a la dirección hacia la cual Derpy voló hace unos instantes.

"Si lo que dice esa unicornio es cierto entonces será uno de los pocos pony en ver verdadera magia de caos en mas de 1000 años, ¡Esto es grandioso!"-piensa mientras corre bastante emocionado-

Al llegar a las afueras de Ponyville se encuentra con un camino dividido en 2 uno lleva a varias granjas y el otro a un bosque bastante denso.

-Oh no, no te me perderás tan fácilmente- dice el unicornio mientras su cuerno empieza a brillar.

Libro de Artes Místicas pagina 348. Hechizo de reconstrucción etérea era un hechizo simple que recolectaba la energía del entorno para recrear lo ocurrido minuntos atrás, el cuerno de Midnight brillada con un color verdoso mientras conjuraba el hechizo, la luz emanada tomo la silueta de una pegaso. El unicornio se paro frente a su creación "Bien entonces sera granjas soleadas y felices o bosque obscuro y aterrador, por favor que sea granjas felices" pensó mientras la -la silueta volaba torpemente hacia en el bosque- tenia que ser- exclamo con disgusto adentrándose al bosque.

"Ella no puede volar bien, no con esos ojos, así que solo debo seguir el rastro de ramas rotas y nidos de pájaro destruidos" pensaba el unicornio mientras caminaba rato oye un grito detrás de el-¿ahora que?

Midnight corre hasta donde oye el grito y ve a Dinky acorralada contra un árbol por un Diamond dog

-Te digo que no se nada- decía la pequeña pony mientras cubría su cara para ocultar su miedo.

-Ustedes los ponys se creen tan listos, piensan que pueden engañarme, creen que soy tonto- respondió el Diamond dog mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

-Bueno si no lo eres debo decir que haces un excelente trabajo escondiéndolo- dijo Midnight de manera burlona.

-Otro pony para interrogar-

-¿Interrogar sobre que? ademas que ustedes no viven en montañas,¿el pobre cachorrito esta perdido?- pregunto el unicornio continuando con su tono burlón, el Diamond dog se olvido de la potrilla y se planto frente al unicornio.

-No soy un cachorrito,-dijo con enojo- vengo a recuperar el tesoro que fue robado a mis hermanos por 6 ponys de Ponyville y su bebe dragón-.

-¿Dices que 6 ponys y un pequeño bebe vencieron a tus hermanos?, -exclamo el unicornio entre risas- no te ofendas pero si yo fuera ellos jamas volvería a mostrar mi cara en publico-agrego con una sonrisa.

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE NOSOTROS!-grito el Diamond dod mientras se abalanzaba sobre sobre Midnight , pero solo lo atravesó, como si se tratara de un espejismo,el Diamond dog al no poder detenerse choca contra los arboles que Midnight tenia detrás, destrozándolos quedando en la punta de un barranco oculto detrás de estos, la bestia se voltea para encontrarse con 2 unicornios idéntico, uno de los unicornio hace brillar su cuerno revelando que el otro no era mas que una ilusión creada por magia, tal fue el asombro del Diamond Dog que este no reacciono cuando Midnight lo golpeo con su magia enviándolo al fondo del barranco.

Tonto-dijo el unicornio para después dirigirse a Dinky -¿esta bien?-se acerco lentamente a la potrilla que aun cubría su cara con sus cascos- no te preocupes, ya paso todo- coloco su casco en el hombro de la pequeña unicornio, esta sin darse cuenta que estaba a salvo lanza un golpe justo a la nariz de su salvador, este dio un brinco para atrás- Auch, ¡¿porque hiciste eso?! -exclamo el mientras sobaba su nariz.

Dinky miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que su agresor había sido ahuyentado y solo se encontraba aquel unicornio - Lo ... lo siento-dijo tímidamente mirando al pony de manera mas detallada-Yo te conozco, estabas en Ponyville esta tarde ¿no?-

Midnight se sorprendió con lo observadora que era la pequeña-Si, tu eres Dinky verdad, me llamo Midnight-

-¿Viniste a ayudar a mi mami?- pregunto Dinky mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con esperanza.

Esta pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para Midnight, la verdad el solo estaba ahí para observar la magia de Discord en acción, ni siquiera había considerado ayudar a la pegaso, vaya pony mas egoísta. El unicornio volteo a ver a Dinky sus ojos llenos de esperanza, no podía decirle que no -Eso es exactamente, lo que vine a hacer, levantate vamos a buscar a tu mama- respondió sin dudar -ademas debes protegerme si aparecen mas Diamond dogs, tu gancho es de temer- bromeo mientras ponía su casco sobre su nariz.

Dinky y Midnight siguieron caminando sin hablar el uno con el otro hasta que la potrilla rompió con el silencio -Nunca te había visto antes, ¿Eres nuevo en el Ponyville?-al oír esta pregunta Midnight no podía evitar recordar a cierta pony rosada con la que se topo horas antes y por alguna razón desconocida para el, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si lo soy, vengo de Manehattan -contesto el unicornio

-¿Entonces vienes desde tan lejos?-

-En realidad llegue de Canterlot, estudio ahí-

- Oh..¿Y que haces en Ponyville?-

-Mi maestra me envió, ella es grandiosa, de verdad la adoro, pero es algo seria aveces, un día me llamo y dijo-el unicornio comienza su imitación de la voz real de Canterlot - Midnight aunque tu talento es grande y tu corazón se encuentra en el lugar correcto careces del enfoque necesario para la magia, tengo un asociado en Ponyville del que puedes aprender mucho, y así reclamar tu lugar a mi lado como mi aprendiz-volviendo a su voz normal- y así es como termine en Ponyville.

Dinky se impresiono con la actuación de Midnight , era como si fuera dos ponys completamente diferentes, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa- Eres gracioso,-exclamo entre risas- si quieres aprender magia podrías hablar con Twilight- agrego la pequeña.

-¿Twilight? como en los libros sobre el pony vampiro-.

-No- dijo con una seguido de una pequeña risa-Es la unicornio mas poderosa en Ponyville,tal vez de toda Equestria-.

-Wow,wow detente un momento-interrumpe el unicornio-no creo que debas estar declarando que alguien es el mejor pony en algo, créeme eso nunca termina bien, ademas Equestria es mas grande de lo que crees- agrega- Twilight, Twilight, me suena conocido. En fin eso no importa ,¿Dinky tienes alguna idea de que le pasa a tu madre?, claramente experimenta un cambio de personalidad producto de la magia, si a esto sumamos el hecho de que sus ojos son claramente producto de alguna maldición-

-Sus ojos siempre han sido así- interrumpe Dinky molesta-

-Oh...disculpa-dice muy apenado y poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa-

- Ella ha tenido ese problema con sus ojos desde que tengo memoria,-dijo la pequeña unicornio mientras dirija su mirada al suelo- a varios ponys no les importa, pero algunos se burlan de ella, pero ella no deja que esto la moleste, siempre trata de ser fuerte y sonreír-

-Suena como una buena mama, si voy a ayudarla necesito saber que ocurrió desde el principio¿que le paso?- pregunto alzando la cabeza de la pony.

-Cuando Discord apareció ella fue a buscarme para ponerme a salvo,pero...-su voz comienza a quebrarse-... no puede volar muy bien termino chocando contra el mismo Discord, el hizo algo, la miro a los ojos, y cuando termino ella empezó a actuar diferente, era ruda y grosera y-y...-comienza a sollozar bajando de nuevo su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Dinky- pone su casco en el mentón de la pony y la mira-voy a solucionar esto lo prometo-.

"Hace cinco minuntos ni siquiera te interesaba que iba a ser de ella y ahora prometes que todo estar bien" pensó el unicornio "¿Crees que eres un héroe de comics? ¿Crees que eres Spider-Mane o Capitán Equestria?"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los quejidos de una Derpy recostada al pie de un árbol con un ala lastimada.

-¿Mami?-

-Creí haber dicho que me dejaran en paz- respondió la pegaso mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Solo tratamos de ayudar,-dijo Midnight- hay algo muy mal contigo-.

-¿Y tu quien se supone que eres?-Derpy trata de golpear a Midnight en la cara, pero este se hace para atrás.

-Mami basta,-dijo Dinky poniéndose entre Derpy y Midnight- solo quiero que seas la de siempre, yo...yo -comienza a llorar-

Derpy voltea hacia ella y por un momento sus ojos brillan, hay algo en ella que no puede ignorar, como si recordara algo que no tenia idea que había olvidado.

-¿Dinky?-el brillo desaparece- Olvidate de eso no volverá a ser la Derpy de la que todos sienten lastima, de la que todos se burlan, esa pony murió-.

Derpy se disponía a irse , pero Midnight uso su magia sobre algunas enredaderas y la ato a un árbol.

-Oh no, no te iras, no hasta que revierta esto- dijo el unicornio mientras se ponía frente a ella, estudiándola con la mirada.

-Eres tonto dije que esto no se puede rever...-Derpy se ve interrumpida por varias enredaderas que cubrían su boca.

-Si,si, cambio permanente, no volver ha ser la Derpy de antes, lo oí las primeras veces y francamente se esta tornando repetitivo.-dijo Midnight mientras caminaba hacia Dinky- Sin embargo, cuando Dinky lloro, hubo algo, una reacción , un eco de la vieja Derpy tratando de salir.- termina su razonamiento con una sonrisa orgullosa- No pienso que este cambio sea tan permanente como crees-

-¿En serió?-dijo la pequeña unicornio con esperanza en su mirada

-Se parece a algo que menciono mi maestra una vez, Discord entra en tu cabeza y te convierte en lo contrario de lo que eres, si eres valiente,te vuelves un cobarde, si eres alegre, amargado, y bueno ella se convirtió en eso- explica el unicornio.

-Pero,¿Puedes hacer algo?-

-Se que un unicornio puede entrar a la mente del afectado y proyectar sus recuerdos para que el afectado recuerde quien es, yo no puedo hacerlo porque no la conocí antes...-Dinky baja la cabeza al oír esto,Midnight analiza sus opciones un momento- pero, tal vez hay otra manera-

-¿Cual es?-

-Puedo servir como puente proyectar tus recuerdos a ella y con suerte ese la hará recordar-

-Es seguro-

"Mienle," pensó el joven semental "dile que has hecho esto cientos de veces, y que nada puede salir mal" El pony ve los ojos preocupados de la potrilla y no se atreve a hacerlo, lo piensa por un momento y firmemente dice -No voy a mentirte Dinky es mi primera vez haciendo esto, y no se como resulte,- los ojos de la potrilla se tornan vidriosos y algunas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos- pero se que resultara, ¿Sabes porque? ,-dice el unicornio mirando a la potrilla a los ojos-porque esa pony atrapada de ahí, -dijo señalando a la Derpy Discordificada -es todo lo que tu mama nunca seria, y si de algo estoy seguro es que sin importar nada una madre amorosa como la tuya nunca dejaría sola a su pequeña pony cuando esta la esta llamando-termino el pony con una sonrisa confiada aunque no pudo evitar pensar que la frase "su pequeña pony" sonaba terriblemente cursi.

-Esta bien, confió en ti Midnight- respondió Dinky secando sus lagrimas

-Bien- el cuerno de Midnight comienza a brillar y se posiciona entre las dos ponys- quiero que te concentres, visualiza porque ella es importante para ti, porque quieres que ella regrese,¿entendido?-la pequeña unicornio asintió con la cabeza.

Midnight disparo magia a las cabezas de las 2 ponys , al principio no paso nada pero de repente una violenta explosión mágica mando a volar varios metros al unicornio, después de un momento Derpy empieza a cambiar, sus colores se hacen mas vivos y el brillo en sus ojos regresa,Midnight suelta a Derpy al ver el cambio,Dinky se acerca cautelosa a su madre y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta esta la abraza, la pequeña unicornio reacciona confundida al principio pero después corresponde el abrazo y comienza a llorar.

-Esta bien Dinky, estoy aquí, te quiero-mira hacia Midnight, quien se incorporaba con dificultad- Gracias-

-No hay de que, sabes normalmente te daría una paleta por comportarte tan bien durante el tratamiento, pero estoy sin paletas, así que porque no mejor salimos de aquí y vamos por unos muffins, saben después de hacer ese hechizo por alguna razón me entro un gran antojo por muffins-

Derpy suelta una pequeña risa -Si-dice sonreído

Para cuando los 3 ponys salieron del bosque y llegaron a Ponyville ya era de noche en la entrada de la villa se encontraban Lyra y Bombom quienes al ver a Dinky corrieron a abrazarla

-No nos asustes así - dijo Lyra

-Nos tenias muy preocupadas-agrego Bombom

-Lo siento, tenia que ayudar a mama-se disculpo la pequeña unicornio

Derpy se acerca apenada a Lyra y Bombom

-Yo lo siento mucho- se disculpo

Las 2 ponys aunque incrédulas al principio pero logran ver la sinceridad en su disculpa, no dicen nada y las 4 se dan un abrazo de grupo, Midnight se encontraba observando.

"Que conmovedora escena, el tipo de escena que es mejor no interrumpir"pensó el unicornio listo para irse sin decir nada,al darse la vuelta se encuentra con 2 ya conocidos ojos azules, como anteriormente el reacciona dando un brinco hacia atraz, la pony rosada solo ríe "Esta pony quiere causarme un infarto"

-Ahí estas he estado buscando toda la tarde-

-Estaba ocupado, ya sabes peleando con Diamond dogs, salvando potrillas, rompiendo hechizos el tipo de cosas que haces cuando visitas nuevos lugares- responde el unicornio con sarcasmo.

-Oh, tu también haces eso cuando viajas, deberías conocer a mis amigas todos podríamos ir de viaje juntos-

Midnight alza una ceja y mira a Pinkie con extrañeza

- Eso suena... encantador, revisare mi agenda pero ahora debo irme, es tarde y...-

-Vamos tengo una sorpresa para ti , la librería no ira a ningún lado-

-Como sabes que quiero ir a la librería?-

-Leo lo escrito entre comillas de vez en cuando-responde la pony con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?-

Antes que el unicornio procesara a que se refería Pinkie, esta toca una campana gigante

-¿Para que fue eso?- pregunto el unicornio masajeando sus oídos.

-Es mi campana de emergencia al oírla todos en Ponyville saben que deben venir a la entrada del pueblo para una fiesta de emergencia-

-Ok eso es... eficiente, no negare eso, puedo preguntar que van a celebrar-

-Tu fiesta de bienvenida tontito-

-Oh -el unicornio comienza a camina para atrás- aprecio el gesto de verdad pero veras no soy del tipo fiestero y ademas...-

-Vamos sera divertido-

-De verdad no-

Una música comienza a sonar mientras varios pony llegan algunos con adornos y comida

-¿De donde salio la música?-

Pinkie Pie comienza a cantar(link del la canció watch?v=YHqsoWSYI88)

I saw you trot in to town  
>You seemed to be very down<br>I had to chase off that frown  
>and brighten up your day<p>

I let out a big gasp  
>And disappeared in a dash<br>I knew this moment would last  
>In quite a special way<p>

-¿En serio estas cantando?- pregunta el unicornio

Your horn was glowin', eyes drooped, fatigue showin'  
>Late night, you're unknowin'<br>Welcome to your new home, baby!

[Chorus]

Hey, I just met you!  
>This night is crazy<br>But my name's Pinkie  
>So party, maybe?<p>

We've got the music  
>so shake it baby<br>Yes my name's Pinkie  
>So party, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you!  
>This night is crazy<br>But my name's Pinkie  
>So party, maybe?<p>

I brought some cup ca-akes  
>and they are tasty!<br>They call me Pinkie  
>so party, maybe?<p>

[Verse 2]

You seemed so nervous at first  
>You hid away from my burst<br>of energy that has cursed  
>the town, or so they say<p>

You knew I just wouldn't quit  
>I knew that soon you'd submit<br>to the partying spirit  
>You will be in my sway<p>

Your voice is chokin', I laugh, I'm quite outspoken  
>The fourth, wall is broken<br>But you can't escape me baby!

[Chorus]

Hey, I just met you!  
>This night is crazy<br>But my name's Pinkie  
>So party, maybe?<p>

We've got the music  
>so shake it baby<br>Yes my name's Pinkie  
>So party, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you!  
>This night is crazy<br>But my name's Pinkie  
>So party, maybe?<p>

I brought some cup ca-akes  
>and they are tasty!<br>They call me Pinkie  
>so party, maybe?<p>

[Breakdown]

Before you came in to my town  
>I had no best friend<br>I had no best friend  
>I had no best, best friend<p>

Before you came in to my town  
>I had no best friend<br>But now there's no end  
>You are my best, best friend<p>

We've got the music  
>so shake it baby<br>Yes my name's Pinkie  
>So party, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you!  
>This night is crazy<br>But my name's Pinkie  
>So party, maybe?<p>

I brought some cup ca-akes  
>and they are tasty!<br>They call me Pinkie  
>so party, maybe?<p>

Before you came in to my town  
>I had no best friend<br>I had no best friend  
>I had no best, best friend<p>

Before you came in to my town  
>I had no best friend<br>But now there's no end

So party maybe?

Cuando termino la canción todos en Ponyville habían llegado y se encontraban rodeando a Midnight, este estaba muy nervioso

-De verdad gracias a todos por venir, me conmueve, enserió,-dice el unicornio tratando de pensar como salir de ahí-pero estoy muy retrasado...-siente que algo lo detiene ve que es lo que pasa y se encuentra con Dinky sosteniendo una de sus patas-

-Quedate un momento Midnight-

Midnight da un suspiroso y de mala gana dice -Esta bien-.

Conforme la fiesta transcurría el joven semental empezaba a divertirse, en algún momento Lyra y BomBom se acercaron a el

-Dinky nos contó lo que hiciste- dijo la pony crema.

-Debes ser bastante bueno con la magia- agrego la unicornio

-Gracias,-respondió el pony con una sonrisa- trato de hacer lo mejor que pueda, después de todo soy el mejor estudiante de la princesa Luna- agrego con orgullo.

-¡¿QUE?!- se oyó decir a una voz femenina tras el unicornio.

Midnight voltea hacia donde escucho el grito, ve a una unicornio color lavanda con cara bastante sorprendida

-¿Quien es ella? ¿y porque me mira así?-pregunto a Lyra

-Es Twilight Sparkle y ella es...-La unicornio se ve interrumpida por Twilight acercándose rápidamente.

-¿Dices que tu eres el mejor estudiante de la princesa Luna?-dijo con asombro señalando al pony.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, agradezco a todos los que comentaron en mi primer capitulo, (normalmente muchas personas ven que el protagonistaes un OC y la catalogan como mala) ,gracias a **xikosegundo,Princess Super Star,Eyedragon Benigetsu, y gracias especial mente a .123276** que se tomo la molestia de leer y comentar en mis otros fics.

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de las aventuras de Midnight, ¿Como sera su relacion con la aprendiz de Celestia? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, como siempre, lean, comenten y si les gusta de verdad , recomienden el fic a otros bronys

* * *

><p>- ¿Dices que tu eres el mejor estudiante de la princesa Luna?, - dijo la unicornio lavanda mientras caminaba hacia Midnight. - No tenia idea que ella tuviera un estudiante. - continua con un tono de curiosidad.<p>

-Si...bueno a decir verdad... uh... - Midnight comienza a balbucear.

-Oh, donde están mis modales, permite me presentarme, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia – dice la unicornio con orgullo.

-Mucho gusto Twi, yo soy Midnight Blitz, – responde – me gustaría quedarme y compartir anécdotas , pero ya es muy tarde y de verdad, de verdad necesito llegar a la biblioteca, -  
>comienza a caminar -Lyra despide me de Dinky por favor y dile que no se meta en problemas – dice mientras mueve su casco para despedirse.<p>

Twilight se acerca a Midnight -Si quieres ir a la biblioteca yo puedo llevarte, después de todo soy la encargada –

Midnight voltea a ver a Twilight - Oh...eso lo hace mas fácil, entonces supongo que esto es para ti – saca un pergamino de su mochila y lo hace levitar hacia Twilight, esta lo abre y comienza a leer.  
><em><br>Querida Twilight Sparkle:_

El pony que te entrego esta carta esta bajo la protección de mi hermana y se quedara unos días en Ponyville por razones de estudio, te pido le des alojamiento y lo trates con hospitalidad.

Atte. Princesa Celestia

- Bueno, parece ser que te quedaras conmigo unos días - dice mientras enrrolla nuevamente la carta y la hace desaparecer con un poof.

-Claro... – Midnight responde mientras mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación, de repente sus ojos se abren de par en par y su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo- espera ¿Que?-

-Es lo que dice la carta, ¿La princesa Luna no te dijo que te quedarías conmigo? – responde Twilight con una mirada confundida.

-En realidad no, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que no me dice,¿estas segura de estar bien con eso?¿Llevar a casa a un semental que acabas de conocer?-

-Por que no abría de estarlo, la carta prueba que también eres un estudiante de una princesa, ademas fue una petición de mi maestra-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a... ya sabes una yegua y un semental...viviendo juntos,¿no se te hace un poco raro?-

-Oh Midnight, cuando los ponys se encuentran estudiando fuera de su ciudad natal es normal que compartan viviendas, no tiene nada de raro-responde de forma inocente.

Midnight trata de esconder su impresión ante la respuesta, "¿En serio esta pony es de mi edad? Si es así o es increíblemente distraída o increíblemente inocente" pensó .

-Entonces ¿no lo encuentras raro?-responde el semental

-No, para nada-

-En serió- el semental inclina la cabeza "Vamos esto es de primer grado" -¿La frase 'bow-chicka-bow-wow' significa algo para ti?-

-No, ¿que significa?- pregunto la yegua con mirada curiosa

Era oficial, Twilight era increíblemente inocente. Midnight encoje sus hombros y no puede evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, dejando un poco confundida a la yegua.

-Entonces supongo que ti lideras el camino-dice poniéndose junto a ella

-Claro, es por aquí – los ponys comienzan a caminar- Apropósito ¿Que es todo eso de lo que hablan sobre que salvaste a Derpy? -

-Oh eso, es una historia algo larga -

-Es una larga caminata -

-Bueno , cuando llegue esta mañana...-Midnight comienza a relatar su historia mientras los 2 continúan caminando

Después de un rato los 2 unicornios llegan a la biblioteca , mientras Twilight abría la puerta Midnight terminaba de contar su historia.

-Y eso fue lo que paso...- dice al entrar a la biblioteca mientras da un vistazo alrededor- ¿ aquí es donde vives ?-

-Así es, hay una habitación abajo siéntete como en tu casa,- responde Twilight señalando una escalera que llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes- volviendo a tu historia, tu te las arreglaste para realiza un hechizo de proyección de mentes y así liberar a Derpy, debo decir que fue una solución muy ingeniosa, supongo que eso prueba que eres el aprendiz de la princesa Luna-

Midnight se pone algo nervioso - Si sobre eso realmente puede que halla exagerado un poco con eso -

-¿A que te refieres?- dice Twilight dándole una mirada de desconcierto.

-La verdad es que yo solo estoy en periodo de prueba es por eso que vine aqui, aun no soy oficialmente su aprendiz - dice Midnight un poco avergonzado.

La boca de Twilight se abre de golpe- ¿Que? Pero, ¿porque te metiste en esa situación si solo estas en periodo de prueba?- grita

"¿Acaso ella me esta regañando?" pensó Midnight -A decir verdad solo estaba curioso por ver de cerca la magia de Discord, pero después apareció Dinky y las cosas se complicaron...- ve la mirada acusadora por parte de Twilight lo cual lo pone nervioso -...era joven e inocente y...y...una cosa llevo a la otra y...y...¡¿No dijiste hace un segundo que lo había hecho bien?!-

-Ese no es el punto, que tal si el hechizo salia mal, ¿sabes lo peligrosos que son ese tipo de hechizos?, pudiste haber causado un daño permanente a Derpy o Dinky, incluso a ti mismo -responde Twilight con un tono de regaño y una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? No podía dejarla sola a su suerte, algunas veces no hacer nada es incluso peor que cometer un error, ademas todo salio bien al final no veo porque hacer tanto escándalo-

Twilight no podía creer lo que oía, ella siempre había sido una pony con la tendencia de tomar cualquier situación de la forma mas seria posible, sin importar que tan pequeña fuera, para ella el hecho que un pony , mas aun alguien que podría convertirse en un aprendiz como ella, no considerara si estaba calificado para la tarea y simplemente se lanzara al peligro sin mirar, era algo inconcebible, no era algo valiente, ni algo que se debía admirar mucho menos celebrar, simplemente era un acto estúpido.

Por otro lado Midnight no estaba muy feliz de que una pony que acababa de conocer criticara su forma de actuar, el siempre había sido del tipo que se preocupaba mas por los resultados que por los métodos, incluso cuando tomaba lecciones en Canterlot, si un hechizo no le parecía lo suficientemente útil o interesante solo se olvidaba de el, sin embargo aunque esta actitud volviera loca a su maestra y a uno que otro tutor privado, la princesa no podía negar que Midnight tenia talento y cuando encontrara la forma de que este se concentrara podría lograr grandes cosas, quizá ese era la razón por la que ella aun lo mantenía cerca.

La escena se torno muy tensa, al parecer los 2 unicornios a pesar de compartir compartir fascinación por la magia tenían personalidades muy diferentes. Twilight estaba apunto de continuar con la discusión cuando es interrumpida por el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras.

-¿Que es todo ese ruido?- dice somnoliento un pequeño bebe dragón.

-Oh, siento haberte despertado, Spike -dice Twilight cambiando a un tono de voz mas suave

-¿Quien es el?- mirando hacia donde estaba Midnight

-El es Midnight, se quedara con nosotros unos días-

-Solo los necesarios- interrumpe Midnight dando a entender que el trataría de hacer su estancia lo mas corta posible - Creo que es mejor que todos vallamos a dormir,mucho gusto Spike, buenas noches Señorita Sparkle- se despide dirigiéndose a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la situación no había mejorado mucho, en realidad ninguno estaba molesto por lo de noche anterior, pero ninguno de ellos se sentía cómodo, ambos pensaban "que tal si esta molesto(a)", "Debería disculparme", "que tal si no acepta mis disculpas". Esta discusión continuo en sus cabezas, así que su interacción solo se limito a un "buenos días",después tomar un rápido desayuno, los 2 fueron a la biblioteca donde cada uno tomo un libro y comenzó a leer, mientras leía Midnight noto como Twilight estaba practicando un hechizo con una manzana.

-¿que haces?- pregunto

Twilight se sorprendió por el hecho de que le hablara tan de repente- E...Estoy tratando un hechizo de transmutación para convertir la manzana en una naranja, he logrado la conversión completa pero aun no puedo mantenerla- responde de forma tímida

-Oh...¿porque lo haces?-

-¿Disculpa?- responde alzando una ceja

-Quiero decir, entiendo que es un ejercicio para aprender sobre la transmutación, pero no lo se, manzanas en naranjas ¿no te parece un poco aburrido?-.

-Tal vez un poco, pero mi deber como aprendiz de la princesa es aprender sobre ello, ademas esto no es sobre diversión es sobre conocer los principios básicos- responde convencida.

- Oh...- Es lo único que responde mientras piensa "Apuesto que esta pony es la sensación en las fiestas" el joven semental sonríe y camina hacia ella , al llegar a unos pocos metros del sillón donde se encontraba dice– Bueno como un gran escritor dijo una vez 'El único deber es el deber de divertirse terriblemente. '-.

La yegua se quedo muda un breve instante, esas palabras no solo eran una cita de uno de sus autores favoritos, eran una invitación a un debate, no, a un desafió, sin dudarlo ella se levanta y responde decidida- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen ' Los principios son la base de la diversión'-.

-Puede ser pero 'Si obedeces todas las reglas te pierdes toda la diversión. '-responde Midnight.

-'La diversión puede ser el postre de nuestras vidas, pero nunca su plato principal.'-contraataca Twilight.

-'La vida es como los otros juegos, se convierte en diversión cuando uno se da cuenta de que es sólo un juego. '-se defiende el semental.

-'Las diversiones son la felicidad de aquellos que no saben pensar. '-termina la yegua con una sonrisa confiada.

-Auch! eso hirió mis sentimientos ¿sabes?,- dijo el pony con una reacción dramática increíblemente exagerada, a lo que la yegua respondió con una pequeña risa -Bueno supongo que eso me hace el tonto aquí, aunque pensándolo mejor 'La tontería es infinitamente más fascinante que la inteligencia. La inteligencia tiene sus limites, la tontería no. '- concluyo.

Antes que la pony respondiera el reloj de la biblioteca comenzó a sonar, Twilight se da cuenta de la hora y comienza a moverse por todos lados, mientra Midnight la miraba extrañado.

-¿Ya es medio día? Oh no, oh no, estoy muy retrasada- dice la yegua mientras coloca el libro en su lugar- debo comprar mas pergamino, plumas, recoger los cupcakes para el picnic con las chicas, ¿que mas?¿Donde deje esa lista? Spike, ¡Spike!-

-¿Que pasa Twilight?- responde el pequeño dragón mientras baja las escaleras

-¿Sabes donde puse la lista de cosas que necesito hacer para el final del día?-

-Eh... en tu escritorio justo donde pones todas tus listas ,todos los días -dice tomando un pergamino del escritorio de Twilight

-Oh, cierto- responde con una risa nerviosa- Muy bien Spike acompáñame debemos ir a varios lugares hoy- dice recuperando la calma y tomando su mochila.

-Supongo que eso me convierte en ganador por abandono- dice Midnight de quien Twilight ya se había olvidado

-Solo es un tiempo fuera- responde la yegua purpura mientras ella y el bebe dragón caminan hacia la puerta-Volveremos en unas horas siéntete como en casa- sonríe- cuando regrese terminaremos con esto-

Después de que se marchan Midnight continua con su lectura unos minuntos hasta que comienza a contemplar la manzana con la que Twilight había practicado, usando su magia la hace levitar hacia el.

-De manzana a naranja, mmm...¿porque no?-acto seguido el unicornio toma el libro que Twilight había guardado con anterioridad y lo guarda en su mochila

Un poco después Midnight se encontraba trotando en las calles de Ponyville, caminando hacia su destino mientras pensaba.

"Repasemos, la princesa Luna me mando aquí diciendo que podría encontrar lo que me hace falta para convertirme oficialmente en su alumno, si domino un hechizo que la aprendiz de su hermana no ha dominado, pruebo que soy tan bueno o mejor que ella, y automáticamente me convierto en aprendiz de la princesa Luna, suena como un plan ¿verdad? ...Por supuesto que no, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora, y no esta demás tratar" sonríe "Ademas quiero ver la cara de la señorita 'necesito leer para saber como respirar' cuando vea que domine un hechizo que ella no. Veamos tengo el libro, una manzana, ahora solo iré al bosque para que nadie me moleste" utilizando su magia saca un mapa de Ponyville de su mochila "Veamos la ruta mas rápida al bosque es..." al no fijarse por donde iba termina chocando con una unicornio blanca de melena muy brillante y estilizada la cual cargaba con varias bolsas llenas de telas.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, fue mi culpa estaba muy ocupado viendo mi mapa- dice levantándose y extendiendo su casco para ayudarla a levantarse.

La pony abre los ojos y rápidamente se levanta empujando a Midnight haciendo que este termine en el suelo de nuevo.

-Oh, por favor, que ninguna de mis telas se halla manchado de lodo- dice mientras recoge las bolsas que se le habían caído y revisando el contenido con pánico- bien todo parece estar en orden- su tono de voz cambia a uno mas calmado.

-Me alegro que tu y tus compras están bien- el semental se levanta y comienza a sacudirse la tierra- yo también estoy bien por cierto- dice con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Oh, discúlpame querido-dice notándolo por primera vez- mi nombre es Rarity y ¿tu eres?

-Midnight Blitz, un placer conocerla señorita, ahora si me disculpa debo irme- dice mientras toma su mochila del suelo, al hacerlo nota como la manzana que tenia sale por un agujero en la base de la mochila-¡Oh no! ¿ahora?

-Pasa algo querido-

-Mi mochila se desgarro un poco por la caída, nada serio-dice examinando su mochila

-No digas mas, permite que la repare-

-Es muy generoso de tu parte, pero no es nada serio, puedo coser le un parche o algo cuando llegue a casa-

-Por supuesto que no, no podría permitir que alguien ande por ahí con un accesorio dañado, esto es una emergencia de moda- le arrebata la mochila de los cascos con su magia- sígueme querido, esto solo me llevara un momento, oh y podrías cargar mis bolsas por mi, gracias, eres un encanto-sin siquiera darle tiempo a Midnight de responder ella comienza a caminar, el semental comienza a levitar las bolsas con magia.

-Hey espérame-

Momentos después dentro de Carrusel Boutique, Rarity se encontraba trabajando en la mochila dañada, mientras Midnight curioseaba por la tienda.

-Asi que...¿Es una diseñadora señorita Rarity?-pregunto el semental

-Asi es, fundadora y dueña de esta Boutique, pero solo llámame Rarity. Y que hay de ti querido, ¿estas de visita?-

-Solo en un viaje de estudios nada, fuera de lo común- dice mientrasse prueba algunos sombreros.

-Con que eres alguien educado, y ¿de donde vienes?-

-Manehattan-Los ojos azules de Rarity se iluminan volteando a ver al semental.

-¿Manehattan? No me digas, que envidia, las tiendas, las galerías, los restaurantes, de vez ser alguien importante para venir desde tan lejos -

Para nada solo soy un pony que creció en Manehattan, ni siquiera en un barrio lindo-

-Aun asi, escuchar historias de la gran ciudad no es una oportunidad que se presente muy seguido en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, estoy segura que tienes alguna historia interesante que contar-

-Puede que tenga algunas historias-

Me encantaria oirlas, oh pero que descuido de mi, debo estarte retrasando, porque no nos reunimos mas tarde, ¿Te gustaria acompañarme en un picnic en el parque?-pregunta la pony entregandole su mochila reparada.

"M...me esta invitando a una cita" es el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Midnight, quien responde nervioso- E...enserió me gustaría, pero tengo este importante... asunto..si.. que debo atender y no se cuanto me tome, seria una pena acordar algo y no poder llegar-

-Ya veo, es una pena querido- dice la pony con una sonrisa comprensiva – es una lastima en verdad, esperaba poder presentarte a mis amigas, seguro que les agradaras-

-¿Amigas?-

-Si, iré a un picnic con ellas esta tarde, estoy segura que a ellas no les importara que alguien mas se nos una-

-Lamento no poder ir, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión-.

Mientras sale de la Boutique y continua su camino el joven unicornio piensa "Tonto, ella solo quería que conocieras a sus amigas, solo porque una pony linda esta siendo amable contigo no significa que le gustes, eso solo pasa en las novelas mal escritas" se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar "Acaso acabo de pensar que era linda" sus mejilla se tornan levemente rojas "Quiero decir no soy ciego, claro que es linda y muy generosa y...y... porque estoy pensando en esto, tengo un hechizo que aprender" inmediatamente retoma su camino.

Al acercarse a la entrada del bosque Everfree , Midnight no puede evitar ver una pequeña casa con techo de paja cerca de la entrada del bosque, "No había notado esa casa ayer,aunque cuando vas persiguiendo a alguien tiendes a dejar pasar este tipo de cosas" pensó mientras caminaba junto a la casa.

Viendo la casa con mas atención se da cuenta de la gran cantidad de animales cerca cerca y dentro de esta, ve estanques con patos, gallineros, pajareras con distintos tipos de aves, "Es como un zoológico de mascotas convertido en casa, quien vivirá ahí ¿Blanca nieves?" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver un conejo blanco salia de la casa a toda velocidad, al llegar al camino estuvo apunto de ser arrollado por un distraído pony que tiraba de una carreta, pero Midnight pudo levitarlo fuera de peligro .

-Tranquilo amigo, ¿por que tanto alboroto?¿los 7 enanos no te tratan bien?-pregunta levitandolo hasta la altura de su cabeza

Rápidamente el conejo le muerde la nariz, lo cual causa que Midnight pierda el control de su magia y suelte al conejo.

-Pequeña rata de cola esponjada, te salvo la vida y me muerdes- dice persiguiendo al conejo devuelta a la casa, cuando lo tenia acorralado junto a la pared escucha una voz detrás de el

-Ahí estas Angel- dice una voz suave y dulce

El conejo pasa entre la piernas de Midnight , este sin voltear piensa "Tengo un par de cosas que decirle al dueño de ese pequeño monstruo, debería ponerle una correa" al darse la vuelta con la intención de gritarle a quien sea que tuviera enfrente no puede evitar detenerse al ver a una pegaso color crema y de cabello rosa abrazando a su querida mascota.

-Oh Angel,prométeme no volver a correr así estaba muy preocupada-

"Supongo que ella debe ser Blanca Nieves" pensó Midnight mientras veía como la pony estrujaba gentilmente a su querida mascota "De repente no tengo ganas de gritarle a nadie, solo mírenla si le gritara seria como patear un cachorrito" suspira y se dispone a irse resignado.

-Gracias por traer a Angel de vuelta, el puede ser muy terco cuando no quiere tomar su medicina- dice la pegaso tímidamente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer linda, el regreso solo-respondió mientras retornaba a su camino al alejarse un poco de la pegaso se da cuenta de algo, lo que causa corra con pánico hacia ella-¡Espera un momento!...ammmm...tu..¿cual era tu nombre?-

-Flu...Fluttershy-

-Fluttershy, ¿dijiste algo de de una medicina?-pregunta preocupado

-Oh si, el pobre Angel no se ha sentido bien últimamente, trate de darle una medicina, pero el siempre a si bastante difícil...- responde con un poco mas de confianza, proveniente del hecho de hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos, los animales.

-Si,si todo eso es muy interesante- interrumpe Midnight- pero cuando dices que no se ha sentido bien ¿quieres decir como en un resfrió, o como en podría matar un pony si... no se... hipotéticamente lo mordiera en la nariz?- pregunta asustado mientras toca su nariz la pegaso solo alza la ceja ante lo extraño de la pregunta

-Solo tiene una indigestión nada serio- al mirar al semental con mas detenimiento se da cuenta de las marcas de dientes en su nariz-Oh ¿no me digas que el?, oh lo siento tanto-

-Esta bien-suspira aliviado- Me alegro que no sea nada-

-Déjame verlo-

-Dijiste que no era nada-

-Solo quiero ver como esta la herida-

-En serio estoy bien-el semental da un paso hacia atrás cubriendo su nariz con su casco.

-Oh esta bien, yo solo quería ayudar, siento haberte molestado-La pegaso baja tristemente la mirada.

"Oh no siento que acabo de patear a un cachorro" lentamente baja el casco y se acerca a la pegaso -Perdona Fluttershy, no he tenido el mejor de los días- dice arrepentido mientras se inclina un poco para que ella vea la herido-Entonces ¿como se ve?-

-E...esta bien, solo debemos lava la herida, espera aquí-la pegaso corre a su casa y regresa con un paño mojado con antiséptico- puede que esto te duela un poco-

-Puedo manejar un poco de dolor-En el momento que la pegaso pone el paño en su nariz los ojos del unicornio se abren de par en par por el ardor que sentía.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Claro-responde con voz quebrada tratando de no demostrar el dolor que siente, después de unos segundo el ardor se calma y Fluttershy retira el paño de su nariz.

-Listo-dice con una sonrisa

-Gracias Fluttershy, ahora si me disculpas, en serio tengo que irme -comienza a trotar de vuelta al camino, cuando llega a este se voltea y se despide agitando su casco.

Momentos después el unicornio al fin llega a su destino el Bosque Everfree, después de adentrarse un poco en el logra ver un claro donde decide detenerse para comenzar con sus estudios, mientras sacaba cosas de su mochila el pensaba "Al fin, creí que nunca llegaría, es increíble lo difícil que es llegar de un punto a otro en este pueblo, en fin, eso no importa ahora porque este lugar es perfecto completamente privado,buena luz, mucho espacio, no tengo idea de porque mas ponys no vienen a este bosque, incluso tiene un manzano por si necesito manzanas de repuesto, aunque no me sorprendería que logre esto al primer intento" abre el libro en la pagina deseada "Bien de manzana a naranjas, comencemos"

[Intento 1]  
>Combustión espontanea, Midnight casi pierde las cejas<p>

[Intento 12]  
>Banana, al menos es una fruta.<p>

[Intento 34]  
>Piña, ni idea como algo se convierte en otra cosa 3 veces mas grande.<p>

[Intento 56]  
>Tomate, técnicamente sigue siendo una fruta.<p>

[Intento 97]

Para estas altura Midnight se encontraba un poco desesperado se repetía en la mente "Vamos, vamos funciona,¿como un hechizo tan tonto puede ser tan complicado?" su cuerno y la manzana comienzan a brillar, la manzana comienza a crecer los que causa que le explote en la cara, y esto acabo con la paciencia de Midnight

-¡Se acabo! No se porque estoy tratando este hechizo, en serio , ¿para que lo necesito?, ¿por si algún día quiero jugo de naranja y de casualidad tengo un montón de manzanas?- grita mientras se quita los pedazos de manzana de la cara, después de eso toma con su magia la piña que creo en uno de sus intentos fallidos-¡Hechizo inútil!- arroja la piña con furia hacia unos arbustos, escucha como esta golpea algo, los siguiente que nota es un par de ojos brillando entre los arbusto e inmediata mente ve como una manticora no muy feliz surge de entre los arbustos- Entonces es por eso que no muchos ponys entran en el bosque- dice el unicornio, acto seguido la bestia lanza un rugido que hace que a Midnight se le hiele la sangre.

"Debí haberme quedado en la biblioteca" es lo único que puede pensar mientras ve a la bestia.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**

* * *

><p>Mientras la manticora se acercaba gruñendo ,Midnight daba pequeños y lentos pasos hacia atrás tratando de no alterar más a la bestia.<p>

-Escucha, no era mi intención golpearte con esa piña, he tenido un día muy largo y he estado tratando este hechizo durante horas...- comienza balbucear a lo que la manticora sólo responde con un gruñido provocando que Midnight se pongan más nervioso-...po-podemos arreglar esto de alguna forma, que tal si lo discutimos comiendo un ensalada de frutas...-dice mientras levita una manzana y pone una sonrisa nerviosa, la bestia seguia acerca a el cada vez más-... supongo que no te gusta la fruta, en ese caso me gustaría presentarte a un conejo que conocí hace un rato...-la maticora al parecer molesta por los incesantes comentarios del pony se pone en posición de ataque-... supongo que esos un no- después de decir esto Midnight arroja una manzana justo entre los ojos de la manticora, causando que ésta sacuda la cabeza para quitarse los trozos de frutas, lo que le da tiempo para salir corriendo.

La manticora se recupera rápidamente y comienza a perseguirlo, despues de pocos minutos el pony se ve acorralado entre la bestia y una pared de roca "No hay lugar donde correr, la verdad no quería tener que lastimar a un animal inocente" piensa el unicornio mientras hace brillar su cuerno, la manticora se lanza sobre el pero este crea una barrera con su magia para repelerla, después hace que su barrera tome la forma de un martillo y golpea en la cabeza a la manticora un par de veces , esto solo enfurece más a la bestia que se lanza sobre del pony pero este se teleporta detrás de ella en el ultimo segundo provocando que esta pase de largo y choque contra un árbol, dejándola en el suelo.

-Sabes esto es casi demasiado fácil...- dijo el unicornio lleno de confianza mientras se acercaba a su oponente derrotado-... no sé por qué estaba tan asustado y ti primer lu...-no pudo continuar, ya que sintió como en aguijón de la manticora penetraba su cuello, las palabras no salían de su boca y su vista se nublaba, definitivamente el veneno estaban su sistema, la bestia se comenzó a levantar, el unicornio estaba aterrado, antes de perder la conciencia junto toda la magia que pudo y lanzo un rayo hacia la bestia, mandándola a volar al otro lado del bosque.

"Soy un tonto" es lo único que pudo pensar Midnight antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Después de un par de horas de fiebre y alucinaciones Midnight se despierta dando un gran bostezo, su cabeza duele y su boca esta seca, despues de estirarse un poco se percata que no está en donde se desmayó se encuentra en una cama dentro de lo que parece ser una casa en el interior de un árbol, primero pensó que estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca, pero al levantarse de la cama y mirar a su alrededor se percató de que era un lugar diferente, adornos de estilo tribal colgaban de las paredes junto con vasijas con lo que parecían ser diferentes tipos de planta.<p>

-Es bueno verte despierto- dice una voz detrás del unicornio,este se voltea encontrando a una cebra de ojos azules mezclando cosas en un caldero- unas horas mas y te habría dado por muerto-.

"Eso hasta rimo" pensó Midnight -Gracias por la ayuda...-no supo como continuar ya que no conocía el nombre de su salvadora.

-Zecora me puedes decir ¿Y como es que a ti me debo dirigir?-.

-Me llamo Midnight Blitz- comienza a pasearse por la habitación- Entonces Zecora ¿vives en el bosque Everfree o estoy de regreso en Ponyville?-.

-Del bosque aun no has de salir, porque creo que hay un tema que debemos discutir-.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta el unicornio alzando una ceja.

-Te vi enfrentar a la bestia, para ti apenas fue una molestia, pero al momento de terminar no dejabas de alardear-.

-Lo entiendo lo arruine, no pasara denuevo- responde el semental mientras se dirige a lo que piensa que es la salida.

-¿Tratas de huir?, todo lo que quiero saber es ¿porque tenias que presumir?-.

-Yo no quiero presumir, solo estoy inseguro...-los ojos de unicornio se abrieron de par en par el notar lo que había dicho-¿de donde salio eso?- pregunta desconcertado.

-Es un efecto secundario,no fue mi intención,pero por el antídoto que te di mentir no es mas una opción-.

-Es como un suero de la verdad, espero que no sea permanente-.

-No debes que preocuparte, pero regresando al tema, mencionaste que la inseguridad es la fuente de tu problema-.

El unicornio desvía la mirada y suspira sabiendo que no podía eludir esta discusión- Escucha, no intento presumir, yo sólo quiero... decirle a todos puedo hacer eso, decirme a mí mismo que puedo hacer esto,- levanta la mirada y ve cómo la cebra lo observa con una mirada curiosa- crecí siendo un unicornio de dos trucos, un día tuve un par de golpes de suerte, impresioné a una princesa y ésta me habló sobre convertirme en su aprendiz, la verdad acepte sin pensarlo, tendría que estar loco para no hacerlo, pero cuando llegue a Caterlot vi a todos estos unicornio, varios de ellos han pasado toda su vida estudiando magia , entonces yo me sentí tan... fuera de lugar, estoy seguro que debe haber cientos de unicornios mejor entrenados y más dignos. Y yo... ni siquiera me interesaba la magia hace un año, yo no me gane esto,sólo soy un niño de Manehattan.-suspira- Ya ni siquiera se si esto fue una buena idea-baja la mirada.

Las cebra se acerca el y dice-Entiendo tu preocupación, recibiste un gran regalo pero no te crees digno de tal bendición,- levanta la barbilla del unicornio con su casco y lo ve a los ojos-más debes entender que de dónde vienes no define lo que puedes valer. Aunque debo preguntar,¿por qué aceptaste en primer lugar?-.

-Toda mi vida vivía la pase en la ciudad, leía estas historias de tierras lejanas, héroes y hechizos mágicos. Todo lo que quería hacer era salir y ver el mundo,- responde el unicornio con un tono de ilusión- además de verdad me gusta todo este asunto mágico, aprender hechizos es como hacercer amigos nuevos, solo que... más fácil...-ve como la boca de las cebra forma una sonrisa-..¿porque esto te importa tanto?- Las cebra alzó las cejas ante la repentina pregunta-quiero decir, agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero ahora estás aquí jugando al psicoanálisis conmigo y queriendo tener una de esas pláticas que cambian vidas, ni siquiera me conoces, entonces ¿por qué?- .

La sonrisa en la cara de las cebra se hace más grande y responde-No es la primera vez que veo como, anteriormente salvaste a una madre de un destion bastante feo-.

"Claro, ella me vio cuando todo el asunto de Derpy" penso el uniconio

-Eres inseguro, impulsivo e inmaduro.- continuo la cebra-Sin duda talentoso y sobre todo curioso. Tu corazón no es malvado, pero si algo cerrado. Aunque, con los amigos adecuados y el entrenamiento ideal, puedes llegar a convertirse en alguien muy especial-termino la cebra.

Midnight se quedo callado por varios segundos hasta que su mente reaccionó-Yo... de verdad debería salir del bosque antes de que anochezca-dicho esto sale de la casa lo más rápido que puede dejando a la cebra sola, o al menos así fue por unos segundos hasta que él asoma la cabeza por la puerta y pregunta avergonzado-¿podrías indicarme como salir de aquí?- La cebra responde con una pequeña risa.

* * *

><p>Ya fuera del bosque Midnight se dispone a regresar a la biblioteca cuando oye un rugido, el cual reconoce rápidamente. Corre hacia el origen lo más rápido que puede y para su sorpresa encuentra a 5 ponys enfrentando a una manticora. Midnight reconoció que era la misma de hace unas horas, aunque esta vez tenía una ala rota probablemente causada por su último encuentro. Pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver algunas ponys conocidas en la escena, se trataba ni más ni menos que de la pony rosada que le organizó una fiesta el día anterior, la diseñadora que le arregló su ahora extraviada mochila y la pegaso cuya mascota mordió su nariz. No pudo reconocer a las otras dos una era una pony naranja de sombrero tratando de lazar a la manticora, la otro una pegaso azul con melena multicolor, volando al rededor para confundir a la bestia. Durante su vuelo la pegaso es golpeada por la cola de la manticora, mandando la a volar a la dirección de Midnight, este rápidamente usa su magia para crear una almohada con la que atrapa a la pegaso en el aire.<p>

-Todas pónganse junto a mí-grita el unicornio causando que las ponys corran hacia el,al verlo la manticora se pone más agresiva y corre hacia Midnight pero este pone una barrera para proteger a todos a su alrededor, la bestia comienza a golpear la barrera.

-Entonces, Rarity¿este es el picnic del que me hablabas? debo decir que ustedes si que saben organizar actividades al aire libre- pregunta el unicornio

-Este tipo de actividades son algo "caóticas" para mi gusto-

-Si entiendo, ¿por cierto...- El unicornio se se ve interrumpido por una pony rosada que se acercó a él dando pequeños brincos.

-Oh Midnight estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez, lastima que te fuiste antes de que la fiesta terminara- dijo Pinkie de manera rápida.

-Si perdón por eso-

-No te preocupes, porque ahora que estás aquí puedo presentarte a mis amigas, esta Rarity y Fluttershy y Applejack y Raindow Dash- responde señalando a la pony correspondiente.

-Si, si un placer escucha Pinkie podemos dejar esto para mas tarde, que tal ¡cuando no halla un animal salvaje atacándonos!- grita señalando a la manticora fuera de la barrera.

-Cierto lo olvide-responde entre risitas.

-¿Exactamente que es lo que pasa aquí?-

-No sabemos- responde Applejack

-Solo íbamos a ver a nuestra amiga Twilight, esa cosa apareció y nos ataco sin razón- complemento Rainbow.

-Entonces ¿ahora que?-pregunta Midnight.

-Yo digo que salgamos de esta barrera y la derribemos- dice la pegaso multicolor.

-Yo ...no creo que debamos- dice Fluttershy con una voz tan baja que nadie la escucha.

-Estoy deacuerdo con Raindow, hay que enseñarle buenos modales- responde Applejack.

-Oh,no- dice de nuevo Fluttershy sin llamar la atención de nadie.

-Aunque no apruebo la violencia creo que esa es la acción que deberíamos tomar-responde Rarity

-¡Alto!- dice Fluttershy dando el grito más bajo de la historia, pero suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de todos los presentes

-Disculpa querida, ¿decías algo?- pregunta Rarity

-No ...no podemos lastimarla miren su ala y sus moretones, seguro algún bárbaro la lastimo- dice tímidamente la pegaso haciendo que Midnight desvié la mirada- ella no quiere acatacar, solo esta herida y asustada-.

-Entonces tu plan es mimarla, para que nos deje en paz- pregunta Rainbow incrédula

-Podría pero no se si me deje acercarme-

-Yo puedo usar magia para tratar de dormirla- dice Midnight

-Yo nunca he intentado esto en algo tan grande, no se si funcione,-"tonto suero de la verdad" es lo único que piensa Midnight mientras dice eso- tal vez podría distraerla mientras buscan a Twilight.

-Ella esta algo indispuesta en este momento-dice la pony de sombrero

-¿Como?- pregunta el unicornio, viendo como unas grietas aparecen en su barrera

-Solo lo esta deacuerdo- responde Rainbow- mira no se quien eres pero eres nuestra mejor opción ahora, así que no es tiempo de acobardarse-.

El unicornio se calla un segundo mira a las ponys a su alrededor- Muy bien- responde- para que esto tenga mas posibilidades de funcionar necesito que todas hagan lo que diga-

-Estamos contigo compañero- dice Applejack

Después de unos segundos de planeación, todos están listos para ejecutar el plan.

-Bien cuando quite la barrera y me persiga, todos hagan como lo planeamos-dice Midnight

-¿Y como estas tan seguro que te seguirá a ti?- pregunta Rainbow

-Le daré una razón- responde tomando una pequeña piedra.

Acto seguido Midnight quita su barrera y lanza la piedra a la manticora esta enfurece siguiéndolo hasta la entrada del bosque Everfree cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, al llegar a una parte rodeada por arboles el unicornio grita 'ahora'.Con esta señal Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Applejack aparecen de unos arbustos cercanos cada una con una soga en su boca, Rainbow usa su velocidad para evitar el aguijón y atar la cola de la manticora, mientras Pinkie corre entre sus piernas enredando su patas, al final Applejack aprovecha la confusión de la bestia para lazar su cuello, mientras eso pasa Rarity usa su magia para atar el otro extremo de las sogas a los arboles cercanos, con unos nudos particularmente elaborados.

-Bien ahora solo tienes que mirarme grandote- dice Midnight parándose frente a el y haciendo brillar su cuerno, varias luces y destellos multicolores salen de este, la bestia mira hipnotizada el juego de luces y da un pequeño bostezo, pero sacude rápido su cabeza, y vuelve a rugir.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- Pregunta Rainbow.

-Creo que no funciona, solo lo estoy alentando-responde Midnight.

-No puedes, no se ¿tratar con mas fuerza?- dice Applejack.

-Podría, pero la manticora quedaría en coma, ya le he hecho mucho daño por un día-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-La verdad, es que esto es mi culpa,- "Estúpido suero de la verdad"- hice enfadar a la manticora por accidente, peleamos y la mande a volar con magia, no quería lastimarla pero estaba asustado,miren si quieren irse ahora lo entiendo, es mi desastre y yo lo resolveré- dice el unicornio sin detener el hechizo de repente siente un casco en su hombro.

-Nada de eso compañero- dice Applejack.

-No hay forma que te dejemos solo con eso-complementa Rainbow.

Este gesto conmueve al joven unicornio pero un gruñido de la manticora hace que vuelva en si -¿Y ahora que?- pregunta.

-Creo que volvemos al plan original- dice Rainbow mientras da unos golpes al aire para calentar.

-Muy bien mi hechizo lo mantiene atontado así que le damos con todo con todo a la de tres-establece Midnight- uno, dos ...- antes de llegar al 3 escucha una dulce voz cantando, acompañada de una música tranquilizadora.[ watch?feature=player_embedded&v=M4nVMUICcoA]

Mientras Midnight continua con su hechizo, Applejack y Rainbow voltean para ver el origen de la música, encontrando a Fluttershy cantando y a Pinkie Pie cargando un tocadiscos. La dulce melodía combinada con el hechizo de Midnight logra calmar a la bestia quien termina cayendo dormido, colocando su cabeza en almohada de hojas creada por la magia de Rarity.

-Wow eso fue increíble- le dijo Midnight a Fluttershy, esta desvió la mirada y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Debemos irnos Fluttershy- dice Applejack- Twi nos necesita-.

-Esperen ¿esta bien dejar esto aquí?- pregunta Midnight señalando a la manticora- podría despertar

-Oh no te preocupes, mis amigos se quedaran cuidándola - comenta Fluttershy - estoy segura que estará bien si despierta entre rostros amigables-dicho esto varias criaturas salen de entre los arbustos.

-Supongo que tu eres la experta,- responde el unicornio-a todo esto ¿Que ocurre con Twilight?- pregunta mientras sigue a las ponys.

Durante el trayecto Midnight se entera de lo que le paso con Twilight, al parecer olvido enviar una especie de "reporte de la amistad", entro en pánico y termino creando un problema que reportar, pero se le salio de las manos, su maestra tuvo que venir desde Canterlot y no esta demasiado contenta, o al menos eso creían sus amigas.

Al llegar a la biblioteca las 5 ponys defendieron a su amiga, mientras Midnight solo observaba con Spike desde una esquina. Al terminar la defensa por parte de las ponys , la princesa del sol decidió que a partir de ese momento todas las ponys presentes debían enviar un reporte de amistad siempre que lo consideraran conveniente, dicho esto salio por una ventana volando de regreso a Canterlot. Después de esto las 6 amigas escribieron juntas un reporte sobre tomar en cuenta las preocupaciones de tus amigos, al terminar Spike usa su fuego para enviarlo donde la princesa y las ponys regresan a sus casas dejando solos a los 2 unicornios y al bebe dragón.

-¿Eso es todo?¿Solo le das la carta a Spike y el la manda?-pregunta el unicornio acercándose a Twilight

-Así es, tu también puedes escribir una si quieres, las chicas dicen que viviste toda una aventura hoy- responde la unicornio

-Na, eso de las cartas parece ser algo de ustedes,no quiero parecer entrometido,- un silencio incomodo se forma por varios segundos- escucha, creo que empezamos mal nuestra relación, así que ¿porque no comenzamos de nuevo?- aclara su garganta-Hola soy Midnight, creo que vamos a ser compañeros de estudio, espero que nos llevemos bien-termina extendiendo su casco.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle- responde la unicornio estrechando el casco de su nuevo compañero

-Así que ...¿podrías hablarme sobre el truco que aplicaste en la muñeca?- pregunta Midnight con un tono de emoción

-¿Disculpa?-dice Twilight sorprendida de que el este interesado en un hechizo que causo tantos problemas.

-Lo que hiciste para que todos quisieran la muñeca, he visto hechizos parecidos pero no con un efecto tan grande como el que me contaron, así que o es un hechizo que no conozco o una combinación de varios hechizos-.

-En realidad es una variación de un hechizo del libro Magia:Una ciencia practica,tengo varias notas detalladas podríamos estudiarlas juntos -Twilight responde emocionada, después de unos segundos sin respuesta ella baja la mirada y agrega tímida mente- ...eso...si tu quieres

¿Sesión de estudios? Claro que me gustaría-responde Midnight con una sonrisa.

Twilight alza una ceja y observa al unicornio unos segundos, ella siempre había disfrutado la magia pero encontrar alguien con quien discutir los aspectos mas técnicos de esta era muy difícil y aunque ella amaba a sus amigas sabia que a ninguna de ellas les interesaría el tema. Una sonrisa se empieza a formar en el rostro de la unicornio. Su cuerno comienza a brillar y algunos libros comienzan a levitar hasta su mesa de trabajo.

-Ahora solo necesito mis notas, Spike puedes traer mis notas-

-Este unicornio también resulto ser un ratón de biblioteca- el bebe dragón pausa un momento y voltea a ver la sonrisa en la cara de Twilight mientras abria un grueso libro- Al menos ella esta feliz-.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ese fue el capi, ya saben dejen sus anuncio que la proxima semana no habra capitulo, pues tengo examenes, pero no se preocupen tengo planeado algo especial para el siguiente cap, pues es en nightmare de despedirme me gustaria preguntar si <em>¿les gustaria que hubiera shipping en este fic?<em> y si es asi _¿de quien con quien?_ no importa que sean personajes principales o ponys de fondo**


	4. Capitulo Extra 1

**/IMPORTANTE/**

Saludos a todos se que dije que no habria capitulo esta semana pero eso no me impide subir este pequeño pequeño segmento musical, si tienen alguna mejor idea de como poner canciones en el fic , por favor mandenla.

* * *

><p>Algunos días habían pasado desde el incidente con la manticora, y las seis amigas decidieron reanudar su día de campo, esta vez invitando a Midnight. Al principio éste se negó a ir, pero gracias a la insistencia de cierta pony rosada, terminó por acceder.<p>

Todo parecía normal, había juegos, comida y diversió incluso se animó un poco y contó algunas de las historias que le había prometido a Rarity.

-Entonces le dije, sabes Blue Blood, si yo fuera tan rico como tú tendría mejores modales-contaba el semental, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Rarity.

-¿Y qué respondió el?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Bueno, en realidad no se lo dije en su cara, más bien lo pensé- respondió el semental poniendo sus pezuñas detrás de la cabeza, las yeguas que estaban junto a él rieron.

-Parece que es vivido muchas aventuras querido-Dijo Rarity

-Que puedo decir, me gusta mantenerme ocupado-responde animando el semental,Twilight sólo girar los ojos con un aire condescendiente.

-Así que...¿cual de ustedes dos es mejor?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash señalando a los dos aprendices de las princesas.

Los ojos de Twilight y Midnight se abre de par en par. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en eso. Se miran el uno al otro mientras se produce un silencio incómodo.

-No creo que ese sea un buen tema de conversación- dice Twilight.

-Es cierto, quiero decir, ¿acaso tenemos 9 años?-Agrego Midnight.

-Exacto, no hace falta que gastemos energia discutiendo algo tan trivial-

-Ademas es muy obvio, quien de los dos es mejor-

-Estoy deacuerdo-

-Yo- dicen los 2 aprendices al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se abren como platos una vez mas, produciendo un segundo silencio

-Disculpa, creo que tenia algo en la oreja-dice el aprendiz de la luna-¿Te oi decir que eras mejor que yo?

-Bueno yo debo estudiando magia desde que era pequeña, soy más experimentada-

-Pero yo sólo he estudiado magia un año y no hay tanta diferencia entre nosotros, obviamente yo tengo más talento que tu-

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó muy ofendida la alumna de la princesa solar-Yo vencí a Discord-

-Si claro, con ayuda de tus amigas y de los elementos de la armonía-responde el Unicornio poniéndose de pie.

-Así que crees que pudiste haberlo hecho mejor-respondió Twilight haciéndole frente al semental. Sus amigas observaban a los dos unicornios con mucha intriga, era muy raro ver el lado competitivo de Twilight.

-Lo diré lento para que lo entiendas Twi, lo que quiero decir es...-

**[Busqueda en youtube:****Miku VS Kaito "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better"**** ]**

**[Canto Midnight]**

_[Canto Twilight]_

**Anything you can do, I can do better.| Cualquer cosa que hagas yo puedo hacerla mejor**  
><em>Ha,I can do anything better than you.| Ja, yo puedo hacer todo mejor que tu<em>

**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.| Si,si puedo<em>

**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.| Si,si puedo<em>

_**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.| Si,si puedo<em>_

__Yes, I can!| ¡Si,si puedo!__

**Anything you can be I can be greater.| Cualquier cosa que seas puedo ser mejor.**  
><strong>Sooner or later,I'm greater than you.| Tarde o temprano, soy mejor que tú.<strong>

_No, you're not.| No, no lo eres._

**Yes, I am.| Si lo soy**.el

_No, you're not.| No, no lo eres._

**Yes, I am.| _Si lo soy._  
><strong>

****Yes, I am.| Si lo soy.****

**I can catch a pixie. | Puedo atrapar una hada**  
><strong>Even if I'm dizzy. | Incluso estando desorientado<strong>  
><em>I can get a dragon. | Yo puedo obtener un dragón<em>  
><em>With a bow and arrow. | Con arco y flecha<em>

**I can live on bread and cheese .| Yo puedo vivir de pan y queso.**  
><em>And only on that?| Y ¿solo de eso?<em>  
><strong><em>Yes.| Si.<em>**  
><em>So can a rat! | ¡Una rata tambien!<em>

_Any note you can reach I can go higher.|Cualquier nota que cantes puedo cantarla mas alto.  
><em>

**I can sing anything Higher than you.|Yo puedo cantar cualquier nota mas alto que tu**

**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.(higher)| Si,si puedo(más alto)<br>_

**No, you can't._(higher)_| No,no puedes_(más alto)_**  
><em>Yes, I can.<em>(higher)<em>| Si,si puedo_(más alto)__

_**No, you can't._(higher)_| No,no puedes_(más alto)_**  
><em>Yes, I can.<em>(higher)<em>| Si,si puedo_(más alto)___

__Yes, I can!_(higher)_| ¡Si,si puedo!_(más alto)___

-¡¿como puedes cantar y tan alto Twi?!-pregunta Midnight tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Soy una chica-responde Twilight orgullosa

-¿En serio? No me habia dado cuenta-Responde el semental en tono de burla

**Anything you can say I can say softer.|Todo lo que digas puedo decirlo mas suave**  
><em>I can say anything Softer than you.|Puedo decir todo mas suave que tu<br>_

**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.(softer)| Si,si puedo(más suave)<br>_

**No, you can't._(softer)_| No,no puedes**_(más suave)_  
><em>Yes, I can.<em>(softer)<em>| Si,si puedo_(más suave)__

_**No, you can't._(softer)_| No,no puedes**_(más suave)_  
><em>Yes, I can.<em>(softer)<em>| Si,si puedo_(más suave)___

___YES I CAN_| ¡Si,si puedo!_(Gritando)___

**I can mix a potion in a single motion|Puedo hacer una pocion con un solo movimiento.**___  
><em>__

I_ can make it quicker, Faster than a flicker|Yo puedo hacerla mas rapido que un parpadeo._**  
><strong>

**I can open any safe.|Puedo abrir cualquier candado.  
><strong>_Without bein' caught?|¿Sin ser atrapado?_**  
>Sure.|Seguro.<br>**_That's what I thought-you crook!|Eso pense ¡Ladron!_**  
><strong>

**Any note you can hold I can hold longer.|Cualquier nota que sostengas puedo sostenerla mas tiempo.  
><strong>_I can hold any note __Longer than you.|Yo puedo sostener cualquier nota mas tiempo que tu_**.  
><strong>

**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.| Si,si puedo<em>

**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.| Si,si puedo<em>

_**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.| Si,si puedo<em>_

__Yes, I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!| ¡Si,si puedoooooooooooooo.__

Twilight siguio sosteniendo la nota hasta ponerse roja, dejando a todos impresionados. Cuando termino tosio un poco

-Wow ¿Donde guardas todo ese aire?-Pregunto Midnight, La unicornio iba a responder pero se vio interumpida por este- ¡Olvidalo, no quiero saber!-

**Anything you say I can say faster.|Cualquier cosa que digas puedo decirla más rápido**  
><em>I can say anything Faster than you.|Yo puedo decir cualquier cosa mas rapido que tu<em>

**No, you can't.| No,no puedes**  
><em>Yes, I can.(Faster)| Si,si puedo(más rápido)<br>_

**No, you can't._(Faster)_| No,no puedes_(más rápido)_**  
><em>Yes, I can.<em>(Faster)<em>| Si,si puedo_(más rápido)__

_**No, you can't._(Faster)_| No,no puedes_(más rápido)_**  
><em>Yes, I can.<em>(Faster)<em>| Si,si puedo_(más rápido)___

__Yes, I can!_(Faster)_| ¡Si,si puedo!_(más rápido)___

**I can jump a hurdle.|Puedo saltar una cerca**___  
>I can wear a girdle.|Puedo usar una faja<br>___**I can knit a sweater.|Puedo tejer un sueter**___  
>I can fill it better!|¡A mi se me veria mejor!<br>___**I can do most anything!|¡Puedo hacer lo que sea!**___  
>Can you bake a pie?|¿Puedes hacer un pay?<br>___

**No.|No___  
><em>__**___Neither can I.|Yo tampoco___**___  
><em>__**

**___Anything you can sing ______I can sing sweeter.|Cualquier cosa que cantes puedo cantarla con mas dulcura______  
><em>__**_I can sing anything__ Sweeter than you.|Yo puedo cantar más dulce que tu  
><em>

**No, you can't._(Sweet)_| No,no puedes**_(Dulce)_  
><em>Yes, I can.(Sweet)| Si,si puedo(Dulce)<br>_

**No, you can't._(Sweeter)_| No,no puedes_(más dulce)_**  
><em>Yes, I can.<strong><em>(Sweeter)<em>**| Si,si puedo**_(más dulce)_**_

**No, you can't._(Sweeter)_| No,no puedes_(más dulce)_**  
><em>Yes, I can.<strong><em>(Sweeter)<em>**| Si,si puedo**_(más dulce)_**_

**No, you can't, can't, can't |No, no puedes, no puedes no puedes__  
><em>_**

**_Yes, I can, can, can |Si,si puedo,si puedo,si puedo_  
><strong>

****No, you can't.****_Yes, I can._**No puedes. **_Si puedo_

El duelo musical de los dos estudiantes se vio interrumpido por una serie de aplausos de los ponys que se habian detenido a ver que causaba tanta conmoción. Los dos aprendices se ruborizaron, pues, no era su intención llamar tanto la atención.

-¡Wow, ustedes dos son grandiosos juntos!- Exclamó Pinkie Pie dando pequeños saltos alrededor de los unicornios- ¡Deberiamos ir todos a una noche de karaoke!-__  
><em>_  
>-Claro- Responde Midnight con una mirada desafiante hacia Twilight.<p>

-No veo porque no- Dice Twilight devolviendo la mirada

* * *

><p>Bien eso fue todo,¿Que opinan les gusta este tipo de extras?, ¿Quieren que haya mas?,¿Quienes les gustaria que hicieran dueto?<p>

Para despedirme agradezco a todos losque me dejaron review y a los que le dieron favorito al fic.

Esten pendientes al proximo capitulo pues sera un capitulo especial de Nightmare Night.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Wow el capitulo pasado tuvo mas de 100 visitas en un dia,en serio gracias, ustedes son los verdaderos aprendices de la luna.**

**Bueno, esta vez traigo un capitulo especial de nightmare night, como siempre, lean comenten y si les gusta recomienden el fic.**

* * *

><p>-¡Rápido Twi, creo que la vi volar en esta dirección! -dijo el joven semental mientras él y la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia corrían en la oscuridad de la noche.<p>

Los dos unicornios siguieron adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque Everfree, hasta encontrar una parte donde el camino se dividía en dos. Los jóvenes ponys se detuvieron un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Creo que la perdimos, -dijo el semental entre jadeos -esto no habría pasado si alguien no dejará de tropezarse con sus cascabeles -agregó mirando de reojo a su compañera. Es cierto que su elección de atuendo era un poco "inconveniente" por decir lo menos. Una larga barba, sombrero y capa con cascabeles, ¿Quien se aventura en un bosque en medio de la noche vestido así? .

-¡¿Disculpa?!,- Respondió indignada la unicornio morada-no era mi intención pasar así la Nightmare Night-.

En eso tenía razón,no es como si ellos lo hubieran planeado, después de todo esa noche era Nightmare Night, la noche del año donde puedes vestirte de forma graciosa, salir a pedir dulces y hacer bromas. Sin embargo, este año fue algo diferente, siendo el primer año desde el regreso de la princesa Luna, ésta no pudo evitar unirse a las festividades en Ponyville. Las cosas no resultaron exactamente como ella esperaba, por decir lo mínimo. Al final, más de la mitad del pueblo quedó muerta del miedo y la princesa huyó hacia el bosque Everfree. Lo cual nos lleva a presente con los dos unicornios tratando de encontrarla.

-Además ¿que se supone que eres tú? -agrega la unicornio un tanto ofendida por los comentarios del semental sobre su disfraz.

-Soy un detective, ya sabes como en las novelas policíacas, -respondió Midnight orgulloso de su disfraz, el cual consistía en un saco gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra y un fedora- ¿te gusta? Rarity lo hizo para mí, aunque debo devolverle el sombrero-el semental comienza posar.

- Cómo sea, -dijo la unicornio girando los ojos-deberíamos separarnos -agregó al ver el camino que se dividía en dos.

Así lo hicieron los dos estudiantes de magia. Después de un rato, Midnight comenzó a sentir algo extraño, el bosque EverFree no era precisamente uno de los lugares más amigables del mundo, pero esa noche se sentía diferente, su atmósfera era más pesada de lo habitual, la temperatura bajaba al punto que el semental podía ver su aliento y a medida que avanzaba el bosque se hacía más denso impidiendo el paso de los rayos de luna, lo cual obligó al unicornio a usar su magia para alumbrar el camino.

Después de un rato, algo le llamó la atención, se detuvo un momento y escucho… nada, no aves, no insectos, ni roedores, ninguno de los ruidos que uno esperaría encontrar en un bosque. Sin embargo, había algo ahí, escuchó una vez más y reconoció el ruido.

-Sollozos -había alguien llorando dentro del bosque, Midnight siguió el sonido hasta dar con un claro en el que se encontraba una joven unicornio llorando junto a un pozo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó acercándose de manera cautelosa, -¿estás perdida? -Preguntó de nuevo sin recibir respuesta, la pony seguía sollozando un junto al pozo.

Midnight extendió su casco para tocarla, cuando vio algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Del pozo en salían varias enredaderas moviéndose cual si fuera serpientes, una de las enredaderas tomó al unicornio de su parte trasera, arrastrándolo así el pozo, el pony se quejó mientras las espinas se clavaban en su piel, pero logró cortar la enredadera gracias a unas tijeras formadas con su magia. Esto sólo pareció enfurecer a lo que sea que estaban en el pozo, las enredaderas actuaron en forma más violenta, el unicornio trataba de defenderse pero cada vez que cortaba una dos más ocuparon su lugar. Sabiendo que era una batalla que no podía ganar el semental tomo a la unicornio con su magia y corrió lo más rápido pudo hasta llegar a las afueras de Sweet Apple depositó a la unicornio en el suelo y se apoyó en una cerca para recuperar el aliento, después de un minuto, el semental se acercó a la yegua quien aún se encontraba sollozando a mitad del camino.

-¿Encuentras bien?- Preguntó, a medida que se acercaba notó como se trataba de una yegua muy hermosa, lucía un hermoso vestido negro, el cual acentuaba su figura la cual le recordaba a su maestra, la princesa Luna, su pelaje era color crema y su melena rubia parecía como si fuera plateada con la luz de la luna.- Está bien, -dijo el semental tratando de consolarla,- ya no estamos en el bosque-agregó colocando su casco sobre el hombro de la pony, pero de repente...

POW

Un golpe, la pony a la que había salvado unos minutos antes le dio un golpe justo en la nariz. El semental se quejó de dolor mientras pensaba: "¿De nuevo la nariz? En serio, ¿cuál es el problema de todos con mi nariz?" .

-¿Estoy fuera del bosque? -Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de la yegua.

-Si está fuera del bosque y me golpeaste en la nariz, también afuera del bosque. Éso básicamente resume todo -respondió el semental con sarcasmo mientras sobaba la punta de su nariz. Antes de que pudiera quejarse más, la pony se abalanzó sobre el dándole un abrazo, lo que provocó que toda la sangre se le fuera la cara.

-Gracias,-dijo con gran alegría. Los dos ponys se quedaron hace unos segundos, cuando de repente la unicornio se separó de golpe -mil disculpas, me dejé llevar. Este tipo de comportamientos son impropios en una dama.-

"No tengo problema con ser impropio de vez en cuando, al menos lo prefiero al golpe" fue lo que pensó el semental.

La unicornio aclaro su garganta y haciendo una reverencia dijo- Mi nombre en Crystal, encantada de conoceros-

Midnight se quedo pasmado unos segundos debido al abrupto cambio de personalidad- M... mi nombre es Midnight- dijo después de un rato mientras se disponía a quitarse el sombrero para saludar, pero no encontró nada sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Dónde está?!- El unicornio entró en pánico mientras daba vueltas buscando su sombrero-No,no,no, esto es malo, Rarity me va a matar-

-Disculpa- Dijo Crystal sólo para ser ignorada.

-No, Rarity tiene demasiada clase como para ensuciarse los cascos, así que seguramente hará que Rainbow me mate-

-Disculpa-

-Había como 30 sombreros diferentes para escoger, pero nooo. Tenía que elegir el que era para un cliente de Canterlot muy importante.-siguió reprochándose el semental- No te preocupes Rarity solo sera por una noche.

Crystal, harta de ser ignorada puso sus cascos en su boca dando un gran silbido. Midnight se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a la unicornio, esta aclaro su garganta una vez más y dijo.

-Serías tan amable de llevarme al pueblo -

-Oh, claro-respondió el semental entre pequeñas risas nerviosas.

Los dos unicornios regresaron a la villa, al llegar a ella, la celebración de Nightmare Night estaba en pleno apogeo y Crystal no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, se detuvo un momento y admiro todo lo que había a su alrededor. Diferentes tipos de decoración que adornaban las calles de esquina a esquina, puestos que exhibían comida tanto local como extranjera, diferentes puestos ambulantes con golosinas, juegos de destreza donde podías ganar maravillosos premios por un módico precio y sobre todo el gran y variado desfile de disfraces protagonizado por todos los habitantes de Poniville.

Crystal se detuvo por un momento y miró a su alrededor. La vista, los sonidos y los aromas del festival inundaron sus sentidos. Era como una niña pequeña que visitaba por primera vez el parque de diversiones. Midnight notó que se había quedado rezagada y se acercó a ella

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó el semental.

-¿Es ésta algún tipo de celebración local?- Preguntó la yegua con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? Esto, solo es Nightmare Night-

-¿Nightmare Night?-

-Si, Nightmare Night, pedir dulces, usar disfraces, contar historias de terror ¿no me digas que nunca has oído de Nightmare Night?-

La yegua negó con la cabeza.

-Wow , tu no sales muy seguido ¿verdad?- Dijo el semental tratando de hacerse el gracioso.

-No se me permite salir-dijo la yegua bajando su mirada.

-Oh...lo siento-Midnight comienza reír nerviosamente, mientras ve para todos lados tratando de buscar algo con que enmendar su error, así que, sus ojos se posan en un puesto que daba pequeñas arañas de peluche a todo aquel que fuera capaz de tirar tres botellas con una pelota.- Mira ahí-dijo el semental señalando el puesto-¿te gustaría hacer un intento? -

La pony miró el semental a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Midnight no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero Crystal era una yegua hermosa. Su porte, su blanco pelaje, su melena que bajo la luz de la luna parecía plateada y sobre todo lo bella que se veía sonreír. El semental vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la yegua que rápidamente lo tomó de un casco y se dirigió al puesto. El encargado era un pony terrestre algo mayor, que se dedicó a explicarle a Crystal cuáles serán las reglas del juego.

-Es simple señorita, tiene tres oportunidades para tirar todas las botellas, derribelas todas y gane un premio ,pero recuerde-dijo el encargado señalando un letrero que decía " Prohibido usar magia".

Crystal tomó la primera bola y la lanzó fuertemente hacia la torre. El tiro fue perfecto pero, la torre apenas y se movió. La pony tomó la segunda bola y ,esta vez decidida a tener el premio arrojó el proyectil con aún más fuerza, pero, de nuevo nada.

-¡Oh, por favor!- Dijo la yegua molesta.

-No es tu día de suerte princesa,- respondió el encargado con un tono de burla.

-¡Este juego no es más que una estafa!- Acusó la pony

Midnight tomó la última pelota mientras Crystal discutía con el dueño del establecimiento y sin que alguno de los dos lo notara, colocó un encantamiento en la pelota.

-Tranquila,- dijo el semental poniendo un casco sobre el hombro de la yegua-aún te queda un tiro,-le entrego la pelota y con una sonrisa dijo-tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ti.

Crystal recibió la pelota tocando por un momento el casco del semental. Sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que una sensación de confianza la invadiera. La yegua tomó su posición y arrojó la pelota, al dejar su casco, el proyectil pareció acelerar como si tuviera vida propia, derribando así todas las botellas e incluso haciendo un agujero en la parte de atrás del puesto.

-¡Gane, gane, gane! -Repetía la yegua dando pequeños saltos-

-Un momento linda -dijo el dueño del puesto -dije específicamente nada de magia-

-Yo no usé magia-

-No me vengas con eso , es imposible que las botellas se hayan despegado de la base-el pony se quedó callado un momento, al darse cuenta que había revelado el secreto de su juego.

-Así que las botellas estaban pegadas todo el tiempo-dijo Midnight

-Estoy segura de que a las autoridades les encantará saber el juego estaba arreglado- agregó Crystal.

El dueño del puesto empezó a ponerse nervioso miraba para todos lados y sus frentes empapó de sudor-sólo tomen su premio lárguense-dijo entregándole una araña de peluche a la yegua.

Segundos después los dos ponys se encontraban recorriendo el festival, aún felices de su hazaña.

-Y ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó la yegua

El semental se detuvo un momento, la verdad es que él debería estar ayudando a Twilight a encontrar a su maestra ,pero, había algo en Crystal que hacía que no pudiera decirle que no, no podía describir que, era algo "mágico".

-Twi puede encargarse de Luna,-dijo el semental-¿tú qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó con una sonrisa

A medida que trascurrió la noche, la relación entre los 2 ponys se estrecho cada vez mas,había bromas, juegos y antes de darse cuenta los dos ponys se encontraban cerca de un terreno baldío, el cual había sido acondicionado para hacer una pista de baile. La banda estaba terminando su canción, acto seguido el líder de la banda se tomó el micrófono y dijo.

-Buenas noches Ponyville, la siguiente canción va dedicada a todas esas parejas enamoradas,ustedes saben de quienes hablo-

Midnight y Crystal se se acercaron al centro de la pista,mientras la canción lenta empezaba a tocar.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto-se queja del semental

-Vamos, será divertido, no me digas que el aprendiz de la princesa no sabe bailar-

-Buenoooo...la verdad...-

-No puedo creerlo-comento la yegua-¿En serio no sabes bailar?-

-No es que no sepa, quiero decir he leído libros sobre como bailar y ademas...-El semental se ve interrumpido por el casco de Crystal sobre su boca.

- Está bien, sólo pon tu casco en mi cadera y sígueme- dijo la pony, poniéndose en 2 patas

-¿E-en tu cadera?- Preguntó nervioso el semental

-Si, ¿no me digas que te pone nervioso?-

-¿Nervioso? Claro que no- Midnight separa en dos patas y coloca su casco en la "cadera" de Crystal- Vez, nada de nervios -

-Midnight-

-Estoy absoluta y positivamente relajado-

-Midnight-

-¿Cómo es posible siquiera pensar que yo estaría nervioso?-

-¡Midnight!-grita la yegua para después decir apenada y en voz baja- mi...mi cadera está un poco más arriba-

El semental enrojeció y rápidamente retiró su casco del flanco de la yegua-Oh Celestia, lo siento, no era mi intención- Exclamo tratando de esconder su vergüenza -Deberíamos salir de la pista-.

-Solo relajate y sígueme- dijo la yegua mirándolo a los ojos.

La canción parecía no tener fin, y ambos jóvenes agradecían que así fuera. Durante el momento que estuvieron en la pista de baile, en su universo sólo existían ellos. A medida que avanzaba la pieza sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, se vieron a los ojos y acercaron sus caras, cada vez más cerca hasta que… la canción terminó de manera abrupta. Los dos ponys se separaron tratando de cubrir sus caras sonrojadas.

-¿Te...te gustaría algo de comer?- Dijo el semental para aliviar la tensión.

Minutos mas tarde los ponys se encontraban comiendo un par de perros calientes(de zanahoria) , junto a una fuente.

-Aun no encuentro el parecido a un perro-dijo Crystal.

-Solo es un nombre, no es la gran cosa - respondió el semental dándole un mordisco a su perro caliente.

Los ponys se sentaron un momento en silencio, contemplando como los ponys salían de las calles a medida que se acercaba la media noche.

-Sabes la pase, increíble hoy. Lo digo en serio, ver a tantos ponys, poder respirar y comer y...tantas cosas. Desearía que durara para siempre.-

-Las cosas siempre tienen que acabar, mi maestra dice que es lo que las hace valiosas. Ademas no veo porque no podemos reunirnos de vez en cuando?-

-Supongo,-la pony miro al cielo algo triste- cuando hablaste de Nightmare Night mencionaste contar historias ¿no?¿Has oído la historia de la Santa muerte?-

-¿No es una de esas cosas a las que les rinden culto en el sur?- pregunto el semental , ladeando la cabeza

-Es mas que eso, la Santa Muerte es la pony encargada de llevar las almas al mas allá,ha estado aqui desde el principio y estará aquí en el final.-

-Suena como una vida muy solitaria-

La pony sonríe levemente y continua su relato- Lo es, pero cada 100 años, durante un día ella puede caminar entre los vivos-

-¿Porque querría eso?-

-Para aprender, tratar de entender lo que se lleva, el dolor, la alegría, lo bueno , lo malo, todo lo que forma parte de la vida.-

-Vale, lo entiendo, la vida, muy profundo. Espera no me vas a decir ahora que eres la muerte ¿verdad?-bromea el semental, la yegua solo sonríe.

-Eres un pony muy especial Midnight - la pony sube a la fuente y comienza a caminar por la orilla- promete algo, pase lo que pase, seguirás haciendo lo que hiciste hoy.-

-¿No comprendo? -

-En el bosque, cuando me encontraste, estaba en problemas y fuiste a ayudarme. No por querer ser un héroe, sino porque era lo correcto. Tienes un buen corazón , promete que seguirá así-

-Yo, lo prometo-dice el unicornio confundido

-Si faltas a tu promesa, me enterare.-la yegua amenaza de forma juguetona,el semental solo sonríe. El reloj de la alcaldía comienza tocar las campanadas para la media noche. La pony se acerca a Midnight y le planta un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios- La pase genial- A medida que el reloj da sus ultimas campanadas, la pony se desvanece poco a poco, como el aliento de alguien sobre un espejo. Midnight se queda perplejo, pero reacciona en el ultimo segundo.

-Espera Crystal, yo ...-el pony se detuvo al ver que le estaba hablando al aire. Se quedo quieto por un momento, ¿que fue todo eso?, ¿fue real?. El semental no sabia que pensar.

-¡Ahí estas!- dijo una voz la cual reconoció como la de Twilight, el semental volteo la cabeza y comprobó que se trataba de ella, acompañada de la princesa Luna-¿Donde te habías metido?-

-Perdón Twi, solo me tope con alguien y perdí la noción del tiempo-dijo sin mucho animo.

-Te encuentras bien mi estudiante, luces triste-pregunto la princesa de la noche.

-Estoy bien, solo...me despedía de alguien-dijo el pony mirando donde Crystal se había desvanecido- Bueno ¿Que estamos esperando?-dijo con un tono alegre-La Nightmare Night no termina ¿Por que no vamos a bailar?-

-¿Tu bailas?- pregunto Twilight incrédula.

-Claro, soy un bailarín experto desde hace casi 45 minutos-dijo el semental liderando el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ¿que les parecio?. La verdad es mi primera vez escribiendo algo medianamente romantico asi que quiero oir sus opiniones. ¿Les agrado el capitulo? ¿Les gusto el final?. Escriban sus opiniones, las estare esperando. <strong>


End file.
